


Little Eggy

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Eggpreg, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Alastor was in a rut, now he's pregnant with a certain snakes eggs.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 37





	Little Eggy

Alastor strolled through the halls of Sir Pentious's airship, leading himself to the workshop where his now lover would be working. His hooves clicked against the tiled floors, and the ends of his robe followed behind him. The only other noise that could be heard was the sound of the airship itself, because as of late Alastor was suffering from a case of dead air. 

The deer demon had stopped for a second. He took one sudden breath and signed loudly, one hand pushes against the wall, the other stroking his oversized, egg filled belly. Alastor looked down to see his stomach, poking out from his rather feminine robe to meet his glance. 

"You few are causing me quite a bit of trouble!"

Alastor rubbed his thumb over his navel. He could feel all the eggs moving around inside of him, about six or seven pretty large ones, of course it was hard to tell sometimes, his belly was mostly amniotic fluid at this point. His stomach stuck out about a two and a half feet from his own body, needless to say he was huge and it was all Sir Pentious's fault. 

About seven months ago that lame brain edge Lord thought it be fine to fuck without a condom during Alastor's rut and now the poor Radio Demon was pained with the coming of motherhood. 

Alastor stood for a while, collecting himself before returning on his journey to Sir Pent's workshop. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pen wasn't one to tell Al what he was working on, mainly cause he never asked, but curiosity struck him to just check, instead of laying in bed being bored all day, which brought on this sudden urge to check on his mate. 

The snake demon had been in his workshop since breakfast and had not left since. And upom entering the workshop Alastor was being plagued with the ability of heightened scent, because as soon as he entered the room all he could smell was coal and sulphur and the noise of the Eggbois surrounding him to greet him was hell on his brain. 

"Stand back, you lot, my balance is not great. I could fall on one of you!"

"Careful, the Bossman doesn't want you to fall ooovver" Eggboi no.22 had said with genuine concern. 

Two of the Eggbois climbed on top of eachother to get a good look at Alastor's building stomach. 

"Mr Bossman says we're gonna have more brothers"

"You could have some sisters," Alastor chimed, his hand rubbing the underside of his belly. 

"Either way you have to help me and Penty care for them. Alright?" 

The Eggbois went silent for a second, then bursted out "SURE THING MR AL" and Alstor giggled. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alastor ventured further into the workshop to find Pen. Thing was his poor hooves were starting to get sore, all this weight was killing his back too and his chest just ached so much. Despite the fact that Al was carrying the eggs of a reptilian he still felt as if he was going to produce breast milk and he hated it. 

Surely after this pregnancy Alastor would have to shed off some weight, but right now he was worrying about the task at hand. Finding Pen and asking him what he's up too. 

The further Alastor traveled the hotter the room got, as if he were in some big walk-in oven. He needed to sit down soon, but as he kept traveling he was soon met with the sounds of Pen blaspheming and cussing. As Al got closer he saw Pen adjusting something at the back of a large machine that seemed to be the source of all this heat. 

"BLAST IT YOU STUPID CONTRAPTION, COOL YOURSELF. JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH", Al almost had to giggle. 

Pen finally seemed to fix his problem as this literal furnace began to cool down, but with lingering heat. The inventor sighed, resting his back against the wall and fanning himself off. He didn't hear Al's footsteps at first. 

"Working hard, my good chum?"

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT IN THE NINE CIRCLES?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Knock next time, dear and.... Uh wait you shouldn't be out here. My workshop is no place for you, you're in no condition to... "

"I'm completely fine, I just came down here to see what you were working on" Alastor was drumming his claws against his overtaxed stomach and having a look at what this machine was. 

"I would have told you what I was working on if you asked me any other time. I just don't feel comfortable with you being in such a hazardous place"

"I said I'm fine" the sudden crackling of radio static could be heard and Pen piped down. 

"Well you could at least be escorted by my minions."

"I think my life would be more at risk with them around. I will never forget the time they grabbed me by my coat and tripped me up"

"They were just protecting you from the toaster. It was faulty at the time, you could have gotten electrocuted or something"

"You have yet to fix that toaster"

Pentious touched the machine and hissed as its metal carcass was still very much hot. 

Alastor finally sat himself down on a crate and gleefully asked. 

"What is this thingamajig or whoosit?"

"Well, it's a uh... It's an incubator for the eggs. I've been working on it for a while now. I'm making it so it will perfectly fit at least ten eggs at the most."

Alastor actually blushed a little, running his hand over his tummy. 

"But I only think we're having five or seven!"

"Yes, but what about future clutches? You could have several more eggs? You could have more than ten!"

Alastor blushed even more. 

"Future clutches?"

"Well, yes. We are pretty official now. Might as well have a few babies, who knows they could be the next army of darkness AND WE SHALL RULE THE PENTAGRAM"

Alastor rolled his eyes, his mate could be quite the clown at times, but he didn't mind. 

"Well I think this looks just great, besides the overwhelming heat"

"I'm still adjusting it, foolish Radio demon"

And Alastor snickered. 

"Well, you keep working hard on that doohickey. I think the babies are hungry!"

"Of course, dear. Have the Eggs prepare you some lunch!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET FOOD POISONING?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alastor sat pretty uncomfortably on one of the many fainting couches in Pen's oh so very Victorian parlor room. On the table next to him was what Alastor considered a charcuterie board, even if it was just a plate of raw meat and some deli cuts since Al was just craving any type of meat he could find, and of course he had himself a glass of non alcoholic wine, because why not. 

His hand rested on his belly and he took another slice of that strange ham Pen always buys. Usually Al didn't enjoy anything but raw meat and Cajun food, but since the pregnancy his taste seemed to have broaden. He was now eating what ever Pen ate, which was typically lots of eggs and old fashioned Victorian food. It wasn't that bad honestly, but the puddings sure were going to his hips. 

Al had been lounging for a good hour, the radio playing some of his favourite artists, that being Cole Porter, Al Bowley and some old classical teatime Orchestra music. It was shaping up to be a splendid afternoon, which was only made better by Sir Pent's presence. 

"Well, I'd say that's my work done for today. So I thought I'd join you" The older of the two fell into one of the big old armchairs and sighed. Al could tell he was tired. 

"Is your doodad working any better?"

"Just fine, I finally got it to a perfect 30° Celsius. That should be perfect for them. Us coldblooded creatures need the heat."

"I'd imagine so"

"The eggs need a couple of days to hatch, we need to turn them every so often"

"Well that can be your job, since I'm the one whose been carrying them around for the past several months."

"Well you'll have to do it whilst I'm still working. They rely on their mother"

"Don't call me that" Alastor had said that in his usual laughing tone, but Pen knew when to shut his mouth. 

Al continued to eat his deli meats and Pen decided go slither over to him. Fixing Alastor so he'd be sitting on his lap. And although that made Al more comfy, Pen was really feeling the weight of his knocked up husband. Once a skinny little dear he was now cow heavy and very vast. Not only had his belly grown but he'd also gotten a little plumper, which was to be expected. 

"Oh, I like this. I'm so much more cozy now. My back has been killing me" 

"Not to worry, dear. Let old Pentious pamper you"

Pen began to shower Al with kisses all across his neck and meeting with the mating bite he left all those months ago. 

"My, you sure are getting big. I hope you don't mind me saying that. I do remember I offended you last time"

"I don't mind now really. Last time my hormones just got to me, I was upset too because you ate the last of those shortbread cookies"

"I apologize for that"

"No need to. I was over-reacting then. Mainly because I was starting to put on the weight and that was making me sad, and I started to comfort eat."

"It's quite alright"

"I do plan to shed the weight when I've given birth, but seeing as you want another clutch after this I'll just have to accept that I'm only going to get bigger."

"If we're being honest here, I kinda like the weight on you. I think it suits you. Makes you look powerful"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

Al began to blush up again. His usually grey face was almost as red as his suit. And he rubbed his hand against his belly which was now completely exposed as he only adorned his long dark red robe, a pair of stockings and panties. Not his usual wardrobe choice, but he kinda liked the feeling that came with dressing in such a sultry manner. Now he knows how Angel Dust feels. 

"Might I give your belly a little rub"

"As you wish. But you know you won't feel any kicking"

"I'm aware, I know I'm not going to feel anything like that. Buuuuttt I do feel the eggs moving around"

"That's because you're pushing them around and frankly it feels weird"

"My apologies"

"Just, gently feel around. That's it" 

Al leaned his head back, he was enjoying the feeling of Pen's hands caressing his stomach, if he rubbed any lower he'd have to demand they take this to the bedroom. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pre pregnancy Alastor wasn't one for having three meals a day, some days he didn't eat at all, but now he was enjoying having up to five meals a day and snacking in between, despite what be says about losing all the baby weight. 

Him and Pen had sat down to dinner, something that Alastor had become quite fond of was a dish Pen made called Kedgeree. The closest thing Pen will get to a spicy dish. Al had thoroughly enjoyed it and took some time to lay back in his chair and rub his belly. Moaning a little bit after finally realizing how full he really was. 

"Oh, oh dear"

Pen's hood shot up in fear at the sounds of Alastor. 

"OH ALASTOR YOU'RE NOT GOING INTO LABOUR ARE YOU??? IT'S STILL TOO EARLY!!!!"

"Non, Mon cher. Just full, I think I ate a little too much today. My own doing"

"Oh, oh thank Satan. Are you alright"

"Yeah, I could just use a lie down"

"I'll escort you to bed, dear. You look like you're about to slip off"

"I sure feel it"

Pen helped Al up and coaxed him over to the hall doors. Al didn't need to be carried, but he was a little wobbly and those skinny little hooves didn't help his balance at all.

The two of them strolled down the hallways and into their chambers. Pen called for the Eggbois to come and fluff the pillows for Al, but the deer said it was fine and to just lay him down.

His belly stuck upwards and looked visually stuffed to the brim. Pen couldn't help but admire it. He was the one who got Al pregnant after all. 

Back in the day, when Pen considered Al his nemesis and Al didn't even acknowledge Pen this sight would have delighted Pen in a much more malicious way, but now all he wanted was to keep Al and the eggs safe. 

"Mmm, Pen. Would you shut the curtains. The city lights are blinding ugh"

Pen smiled as he adjusted them and at next to Al on the bed. Going to rub his belly. 

"That's better. You're so good to me"

"Anything for you, love"

"Penty?"

"Hmmm yes?"

"How many clutches do you want?"

"Well, uh. I guess a few. But if you don't want anymore that's fine"

"Well truth is I was overwhelmed at the idea at first, but I think I kinda like the idea. Or if atleast like to wait till this batch is a little older, so I'm not caring for a bunch of infants whilst enormously pregnant."

Pen actually blushed at that thought. Al holding one of the babies whilst the rest cuddle and surround him and the evidence of pregnancy shows itself on Al. 

"Are you sure?"

"Very, just promise to stay safe. Especially with all these turf wars you get into"

Pen smiled and cuddles up to Al's belly and sighed happily. 

"Anything for you"


End file.
